I know the sun will rise
by Loreya
Summary: Remus running away from home to Sirius, holidays and school with MWPP/L, too. Warning: SLASH! and from Ch 9 on also fairly adult themes, Rating's gone up! *chapter 8 and 9 up*
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: I know the sun will rise

Author: Shampoo

****

Disclaimers: As you all know: I don't own anybody of the original HP-Stories, everything I own is the plot and eventual new characters.

****

Warning: SLASH!!! 

****

Pairing(s): RL/SB, JP/LE

****

A/N: (1) This is my very first fic. (2) This is also my first fic in English, and I want to apologize for my bad English -__-*. But I kept reading so many fics, that I simply couldn't resist the itching in my fingers to write something too ^_^. 

(3) I'm really bad when it comes to titles, and the title of this story only came to my mind, because it's a line of a song that I was listening to when I was writing this ^_~*.

****

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~

Wandering alone - Prologue

Remus Lupin was lying on the floor of the attic, where he usually lived when he was at home. His parents locked him up there, denying they had a son, inable to accept that their son was cursed. His father has beaten him up again, as usual when he was drunk and in a bad mood. He came up to let off his anger and frustrations. The werewolf was trembling on his whole body because of the pain. He felt the blood on the tracks the belt had left on his back and the bruises on his face, arms and legs were burning like fire. A part of him wanted to cry out loud, but he knew there was no sense of doing this at all, so he tried to control himself. 

'Damned holidays... damned world... DAMNED EVERYTHING!!! Oh, how I'd LOVE to be with Padfoot and Prongs and Wormtail now... But I can't! These ... would never let me go... run away... climb out of the window... Standing in front of Padfoots door... It would be... Heaven! If I just could go...' 

Remus stood up slowly, trying to forget the pain, and walked through the room to a trunk wich contained an old violin and some books of music. He discovered it several years ago when he was terribly bored and he started playing. There was also a book for very beginners, so he taught himself how to play [1]. At first it sounded horrible, and he was glad his parents silenced and secured the room long time ago, for nobody noticing he as around, but after a time he advanced and he became quite good. At _home_ (he didn't felt _home_ there at all) this was the only thing to make him forget his sorrow. 

The boy took the instrument carefully out of it's case, tuned it and then he started improvising. The melodys flew out of his fingers like the tears that finally could get out. He had no idea how long he had been playing, when in his mind a plan was getting clearer and clearer. He would go away. He would go to Sirius. Padfoot. Just climb out of the window, slide down the roof... well, it was quite dangerous, but... Better than staying here. 

These hopeful thoughts turned the first aggressive, almost brutal sounds of the instrument into a calm and tender melody. 

*****

By the time it grew darker and darker, and Remus was packing his stuff into a huge backpack, worrying about how to take the violin with him. This was the first time he had the urge to take it with him. He learned to love it so much in this summer, that he just wasn't able to leave it back. But he didn't wanted his friends to know that he played. The teen couldn't tell why, he just... didn't wanted them to. After having everything ready he opened the window and squeezed himself out of the tiny window.

'One time I'm thankful to you ... for don't giving me almost anything to eat...' he thought almost grinning a little bit, although it wasn't funny at all. To be honest, he was starving, and often he felt almost to weak to stand because of the lack of food.

He stood securely on the projection in front of the window, trying to get his backpack out without making too much noise. As he finally made it he started climbing down carefully and nd landed on the floor silently. Then he started running until he was hidden in the woods, then he went walking calm. 

'I'm so glad, that Sirius lives... well, not near, but I should get there today in the evening

or at least tomorrow morning if I keep my pace more ore less... I hope he's there... He just _has_ to be there...'

Remus kept walking without allowing himself to take almost any break for hours and hours. The sun had already risen high the next day, birds were singing and it was a simply beautiful day, but the werewolf didn't notice it. He was so tired and also far away from a good condition that he almost couldn't carry on. The only thing that gave him the energy of getting further was the thought of being with his friends soon. After another couple of hours, the teen has lost any feeling of time, when it was dark already, the teen finally arrived in the small town near London where Sirius lived. He had to concentrate on every step, he was out of any energy, he hadn't eaten for 2 days now, drank only a few sips of water from a small brook, and he felt really ill. If he only knew... _where_ the house exactly was... 

But well, even an unlucky person like him has to have some luck sometimes, and much sooner than he had expected, he was standing in front of a big, beautiful house with a huge garden, and above the doorbell there stood 'BLACK' in beautiful letters. Remus let out a big sigh of relief.

*****

"MOONY!" he heard Sirius familiar voice crying loud and very happyly. That was the last thing he perceived, then he tumbled down and passed out.

*~*~*~*

[1] I know perfectly well by my own experience, that it's hardly impossible to teach yourself playing instruments like violin by yourself, but I liked the idea of Remus having a distraction of this kind a lot. I know, that playing music can be so... releaving... Sorry, I'm talking too much again ~__~*.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimers: You can read them in Chapter 1

****

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*

Remus opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He felt ill and the whole room was spinning slightly around him. 'Hm, normally rooms shouldn't do that...'. Then he felt a hand petting his head tenderly and he wondered even more. He was lying in a comfortable bed in a room he has never seen before... But he could think as much as he wanted, but he had no idea _where_ he was nor_ how_ he got there.

"Nah, have you finally woken up, Moony?" a half amused, half concerned voice came from somewhere.

"Padfoot?!" he gasped "What are you doing here? ... or other question... what am _I_ doing here?" 

Sirius chuckled, "Kinda confused, aren't you? Well, you suddenly stand downstairs in front of the house, sometime past midnight yesterday, and you were lucky, 'cause I just cought you before you would have hurt yourself seriously breaking down. Then I carried you up and put you in my bed. And there you are now."

"Oh. Thanks..." Remus muttered "But... where were you sleeping... and... what time is it? Padfoot, I'm sorry I turned up here so... sudden. I hope... What do your parents say about it? I mean..." 

"Shhh, calm down..." 

'This is so much Remmie... Always concerned about the others, no matter in what conditions he is...' he thought, slighly smiling. 

"First, I was sitting here and I slept... sitting, it was ok. Second, it's 3:30 p.m. Third, it doesn't matter at all, that you are here, my parents were already waiting for you. We are glad you are here. But don't think about these things now, just relax, try to sleep a lot, and to GET WELL SOON, because you're sick. You caught a flu or something like that. And you are far to thin, Moony. It shouldn't be so easy to carry a person of your size... I'll bring you something to eat, right?" Padfoot was sounding really concerned, looking down to his best friend, lying pale and skinny in this huge bed. Sirius had been sitting the whole night by Remus' side, watching over the sleep of his friend. 'Moony sleeping looks really cute... Well, he's not only cute when he's sleeping, to be honest...' the Animagus thought and tried not to smile too idiotical. 

"I... I'm not hungry..." 

"Nope, Remus, you HAVE to eat. I'm sure you fainted, because you haven't eaten enough. Or how else could you explain, that you're only skin and bones at the moment?"

Suddenly tears welled up the werewolfs eyes, when he remembered everything what had happened before. His father beating him up and... doing so many other things, which hurted too much to even think about them... He could never tell Siri about them... He wouldn't believe him, he would just think, that Remus was... whatever, but he wouldn't believe him. All the bruises and wounds suddenly hurted again, and he noticed that he was trembling.

"Hey, what happened? Moony, don't cry... shh..." Sirius slipped over to the bed, lying down beneath the other boy and embraced him. He was holding his skinny body tight, trying to protect him from everything. Remus winced and whined slightly as Sirius touched all these hurting patches all over his body. Moony pressed his face to Padfoods chest, clinging his arms so hard to his neck, as he never wanted to let him go again.

"Don't leave me alone Padfoot... please..." Remus muttered into Sirius chest.

"No, I won't leave you, don't be afraid anymore... I'm here with you" 

'It hurts so much to see him like this... What the hell could have happened to him? He's always been so strong, so... calm... I've never seen him so off his nerves as today...Poor Moony. Why always him? It's so unfair!!!'

The animagus was caressing the back of the boy in his arms, when Remus suddenly made a sound as if something had hurt him.

"Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?" 

"No no, but... ouch..." he almost couldn't breath because his whole body was in pain, it felt like he was exploding.

"What happened? Let me see... please"

"**No!**" the teen tried to get away from Padfoot, but he held him tight.

"But..."

****

"NO!!! Please don't..."

"Come on, moony... Let me see what's the matter..."

Sirius crawled carefully over the other boy to see his back, and the werewolf wasn't fighting against him anymore. He carefully shoved up the dirty shirt, but when he saw what was under it, he wished he hadn't looked: Almost the whole skin was full of cuts, bruises and scars, some of the wounds were bleeding or suppurating. It looked terrible.

"Oh my god... Remus... Moony... Who did **_THAT_** to you?! My god my god my god... it's terrible! My poor Moony..." 

"My... my... father..."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimers: If you want, you can read them in the first chapter...

****

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*

Sirius was lying in the bed with his friend, where this one fell asleep finally. Padfoot has had quite a work to convince Remus, that his wounds had to be washed and patched up. 

'Poor poor Moony... Which monster... fuck, I don't understand it! At least he is sleeping now... I think we should make us some nice days with Prongs and Wormtail, so he doesn't think so much about what had happened...'

He holded the smaller boy tight and placed a tender kiss on his hair. 

"Sleep well, Remmie" Sirius whispered, then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

*****

The next morning the young werewolf woke up by the sound of somebody coming in. He opened his eyes and looked from where the sound came from. Then he saw Sirius carrying a tray with something looking like breakfast.

*yawn* "Morning Padfoot!" 

"Morning Moony! Did you sleep well? Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes... 'twas one of the first nights since long time, that I really slept well..."

"Here, your breakfast. And you are going to eat ALL!" the black-haired boy ordered. "And if you feel healthy enough Prongs is going to come over. Wormtail is also going to visit us. He should arrive in three days, he stays with Jamie then. So, do you think you are fit enough to have visit?"

"Sure!" Remus said happily, and he smiled, which made Sirius happy in turn. 

'I'm so glad to be here with Padfoot... He's so full of energy... always talking, always smiling... He makes me forget everything around... shit... he cares so much of me, and he's so... so... so cute and everything, but... it's only because he is my friend. I'm sure he would be the same when James or Peter were in this position. But for me... he's so much more than just a friend. I could keep watching him for hours. This soft black hair, which never stays in the ponytail he tries to keep it in, always with some strands in his face, then these deep blue-green eyes, which always seem to be laughing, these soft, red lips, his slender but strong body... I feel so... safe, so loved in his arms... Oh, STOP it, Moony, you're impossible! He's just your best friend. You shouldn't be attracted by him in that way! He's a man! And... I'm not... gay, aren't I? Or... well... nope, I don't think so... But... anyways... I think I... I love him... Why does everything gets so complicated, when it comes to love...'

"Ahm, Moony? Still here? Earth to Moony, Earth to Moony, come in please, come in please!"

"Wa... what? Sorry, I was... thinking..." Remus stuttered, blushing madly...

"Aaah, and... what was the object of your oh-so-intensive thoughts?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Um... nothing" muttered the other boy, blushing even more.

"Oh, sure, nothing... You're such a bad liar, Remmy... Well, eat now, before everything gets cold..." the animagus said, chuckling. 

And he did as he was told to, noticing how hungry he was.

****

James, Remus and Sirius were all sitting in Sirius room, Moony still in his pyjamas, sitting in the bed, his head leaning on Padfoots shoulder. He decided, this would be better, as he still wasn't feeling well enough to walk around. It surely would be better, if he does everything to get healthy as fast as possible, so the Marauders could do what Marauders are supposed to do. He chuckled a little bit, when he thought of the pranks they were thinking of for the next schoolyear. He looked out of one of the huge windows. It was an overwhelming sight, the big house of the Blacks was on the top of a hill and you could see a beautiful small bay and from there the sea. Remus had always loved the sea. He could sit hours there, just listening to the sound of the waves. Or on a shingle beach the sound of the pebbles rolling back and forth by the waves. His eylids grew heavier and heavier and short time after he was fast asleep.

"Prongs, I think Remmie is asleep. I need really to talk to you, but... could we go outside, if we manage to go without waking him?"

Sirius pulled the smaller boy, who whimpered silently (what sounded quite cute, the animagus thought) when he noticed, that he was moved, very carefully to a lying position, but fortunatly he didn't wake up. As quiet as possible the two went out and walked down to the sea. 

"So, what happened?" James asked

"Too much... far too much to understand, for me... or even to can cope with... Shit... Prongs, I don't know, what to do..." the black-haired boy said, sounding quite shattered.

"Well, I really would like to help you, but that would require that you tell me what happened. It's 'bout Moony, isn't it?"

"No, dear, you know, it's that I'm madly in love with Prof. Trelawney, but she saw herself with 12 children, our children, naturally, she got afraid and ran away from me. Now I want to have her back, but I don't know how. Please, honey, help me!" Padfoot told him, twinkling his eyes meaningful and in a voice gushing with sarcasm. "Argh, you silly git, of course it's about Moony... He... he... Fuck, I don't know, where to start..."

"OK, one question. Are you in love with him? I'm just asking, because... Well, to me it seems like that."

"You caught me... Yes I am. Pretty much. You know, I feel so sorry for him..."

"Do you feel sorry or do you love him? I mean, it's a big difference, Siri. You always have to be aware of that."

"James, I know that! And – how could I _not _feel sorry for him? You haven't seen him, when he arrived! He fainted the moment he saw me, I have no idea how long he had been walking, for how much time he hadn't eaten a bit! You have not seen this skeleton-like body, you haven't seen his back – no, his whole body – full of bruises, cuts, scars, everything was bleeding! **You haven't seen all this!**" Sirius shouted, breathing very fast and his head fell to his chest. He tried to hold the tears that came into his eyes. James touched the shoulder of his friend "I'm so sorry, Padfoot. I also feel sorry for Remmie, you can believe me. It's terrible, what happened to him, and we should try to help him as good as we can. And I'm sure you are helping him a lot with what you do. The only thing I wanted to say is, that you shouldn't mix up love and compassion." he said, trying to calm down the obviously outraged boy. Prongs embraced him, noticing that his shoulders were trembling. 

"Shh... Everything's going to be alright... Shh"

"You know..." Sirius said sniffling, smiling sadly with tears in his eyes "It's kinda funny. Yesterday I were in your position, holding Remmie in my arms while he was crying, trying to comfort him. I were the strong while he was the weak one. Now you have to be strong for me, 'cause I'm too weak..."

"You're not _too weak_, Siri. This is a fucking hard situation. It's not easy to deal with something like that. OK, waddya think about a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Great idea!" the black-haired boy answered smiling, and they headed up to the house. 

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimers: At the first Chapter...

****

Chapter 4

*~*~*~*

Back in the house James and Sirius heard some music coming from upstairs. They kept listening a little bit, wondering what it was.

"Weird... I didn't know I had such a CD..." Sirius muttered, when suddenly the melody stopped. After some seconds it started again, a sad, song-like melody, which sometimes almost sounded if the instrument was crying, but after a time it changed, it sounded like if there had been a ray of light, a ray of hope. 

"I don't think it's a CD... D' ya know, does Moony play the violin? Or is anybody else here?" James whispered to his friend, who was listening with his eyes closed.

"Wa-what? No, don't think so... At least he never told me..." he answered quietly.

"We could look, if it's him..."

"No, wait... I don't want him to stop yet, if it's him..."

Some time after both went upstairs as quiet as possible and entered the room. Remus was standing in the middle with his eyes closed, moving slightly with the music.

*****

When Remus woke up some time before he found himself alone in the room. He wondered, where his friends had gone, but maybe they just wanted to talk a little bit, and didn't want to wake him. So he took his violin and started playing. Soon his fingers got warm and again he played all of his feelings off him. 

If the melody he played had been a song with lyrics, they would have been telling about physical and psychic pain, suffering, but also about hope, love, though it would be kind of one-sided love. But all in all not an all too happy song... He also played some of the music he brought with him. Still at home he started to practice a horribly difficult piece, one of the Partitas [1] by J.S. Bach, a Muggle composer, who lived about 300 years before. The young wizard liked his work, though he hardly knew anything by him. It was just the style he liked, and he kept playing the piece, and he noticed, it was always getting better. 

He lost himself in the harmonies, gliding from already written music into improvisations, playing for very long time. Time lost its meaning, the only things that were important were his fingers touching the strings, his other hand moving the the bow. Moony was so deep in his play that didn't realize the other two boys entering the room and sitting down on the floor. Nobody of them could have telled, how long they have been there, when Remus stopped exhausted and suddenly he heard somebody applauding. He opened his eyes and saw Padfoot and Prongs sitting there with really admirating looks. Then he felt, that he blushed and he muttered something sounding like "Sorry... didn't hear you... ahm...ehh...yes..."

"Moony, it was wonderful! You don't have to be sorry, it was really... wow." The blue-green-eyed wizard said, stood up and went to the smaller boy in front of him. 

"Why didn't you tell us, you played the violin?"

"I...I...dunno... I don't play so well and..."

"Not so well? Are you insane? You play incredible!" James said to the boy, who still was quite red in his face. "Who taught you that?"

"Umm... I... by myself. I found the violin one day... In the attic where I'm always locked up, when I'm at... home. I hadn't any other thing to do, was really bored, so I... played... But the instrument is... quite bad. I'd need to have it fixed up... or a new one would be even better. But... I... don't have any money. Before I think of a new instrument I have to think how to afford the things I need for school. I think I'll need a new trunk, cause... mine is at... my parents house, and I'm surely not going there..."

"Don't worry about the trunk. I'm sure we have one you can borrow, an old one of my sister or my brother." Sirius offered his friend, who was looking so lost and in need of care, that he barely could hold himself back from taking him in a tight embrace. 

'Don't be stupid, Black! He's just your best friend! He doesn't like you in this way... Stop hoping this to come, it's pointless!'

"What would you two think of an excursion to London, when Wormtail's here? We could also stroll a bit through Muggle London, I'd need some clothes and it's always fun to look at all the muggles and their stuff..." James suggested grinning. It seemed, like it was also up to him to have ideas to distract the others a bit from depressive or other unpleasant thoughts. 

"Another great idea, Prongs! And what would _you_ think if we'd go now to have our hot chocolate?" Padfoot answered.

*****

Moony was again completely recovered when Wormtail arrived. They informed him almost immediatly about their plan of going to London. Now the only thing which was missing was the permission of Prongs' and Padfoot's parents. 

Sirius was a little bit concerned about how to get it from his mom "I tell you, if I say to mommy, that we want to go to Muggle London, she'll explode like a fire-cracker, but not one of the "no heat" ones... We should tell her we're only going to Diagon Alley... Maybe we could convince her, that we stay one night in the Leaky Cauldron, but... I don't know. She's so fucking strict with these things. Otherwise she's the best mom you can have!" 

"Then we also tell my mother that we're only going to Diagon Alley... I hope she lets us stay one night. Would be great... We could go to a bar, either wizard or muggle bar, maybe get a little bit drunk..." James chortled at this thought. 

Remus was looking a little bit concerned, he had no idea how to pay for all this. He had some money to pay the stuff he needed for school, but then there would be only a little bit left, and it would be better if he saved it for the schoolyear. He really would like to go with them, but...

"Remmie..." Padfoot interrupted his thoughts "You are looking so... down. What's the matter? Oh... is it about the money?"

"No, no... yes..." he answered sighing. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. We are going to make it somhow." Prongs tried to cheer him up.

'They are really nice, but... I don't want their charities.' The young werewolf kept thinking. 

"I don't want any... You don't have to give me money!" he said to them, scowling. 

"OK, and what would you think if I lended you some money, and you give it back to me as soon as you have it? You wouldn't have to hurry up with it, I really have enough, you know it." The bespectacled wizard proposed to the skinny boy. 

"But..." He knew, that James really had enough, as his parents inherited a huge fortune some time ago, and he never had been stingy.

"No buts. OK? You are just supposed to have fun. Don't worry, kay?"

Remus jumped up and hugged all his friends together "You are so nice, all of you, you are the best friends I could ever get! I love you all..." he said to them.

"We also love you, Moony" Padfoot said tranquilly. 'If he could _know _how much I love him...' "And now lets go down to my mom and ask her if we can go."

*****

"But mom... Please!" Sirius said to his mother, looking at her with his irresistible doggy look. 

"Don't look at me like that, Sirius Black... Well, what else can I do than to say yes?" She said with resignation, then her son threw himself to her and hugged her, as if he wanted to squash her.

"Hey hey, will you let me alive, please?!" she said, trying to stay serious. "But you know, no drinking, no drugs, and NO going to Muggle London!"

"No, no, we'll be good boys!" he said with feigned innocence, and they rushed out of the room. 

The next two days are going to be great, everyone was looking forward to going.

~*~*~*~

[1] & A/N: I wrote something illogical again. The Partitas for Violin solo by J.S.Bach are some of the most difficult pieces for violin, and well, I don't think, that an auto-didact could learn them so easily. But it's again that I just liked the idea, 'cause they are really great work. And also Bach is certainly one of my absolutely favorite composers, if not my favourite one. 

I hope you like my story unto now, and I'm working hard on continuing, and still I didn't ran out of ideas, the only problem I often have is with the style, because, English is still a foreign language for me. 

OK, I'll stop babbling, and continue writing.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimers: You know it, I don't own anything, nor any HP-rated stuff neither the lyrics of "You've got a friend", the're by Carole King. 

A/N: There are two things. 

1., in a review someone of you asked me, why Sirius parents are waiting, that's absolutely illogical (oops, I find always more things that are illogical in this fic... Sorry!) as Remus turns up suddenly. Please just forget that I wrote that. 

2., another person asked me, why don't I take a beta. Now: _What_ exactly is a 'beta' (kay, it's a greek letter, but usually I think of greek letters only when it comes to calculate angles, and, um, I don't think this story has much to do with angles.)? and well, if somebody _wants _to be one, so just tell me. 

Ah, there is a third thing.

3., Thanks thanks thanks for all your nice reviews! *huggingyouall* 

Well, that's enough babbling, let's continue with the marauder's and their trip to London.

****

Chapter 5 

*~*~*~*

It was about 9 in the morning, when they were all standing in front of the fireplace to go to Diagon Alley. Sirius was still rubbing his eyes and he was quite grumpy, because his friends woke him up by pouring a whole bucket of water over him (James' excuse: "I whispered a couple of time, you should wake up, but you didn't move, so... I'm _so_ sorry, my dear..." he said, grinning mischieviously. It was obvious he just didn't want to let the fun of waking Sirius up brutally, go. (A/N this sentence sounds quite... weird, but I don't know how it's right...)). And above that he hated mornings anyway. 

James was the first one to take a pinch of floo powder, go into the fireplace and say "Diagon Alley". Then he vanished in the flames. The next one was Peter, then Remus followed, and the last one was Sirius. 

Short after they all met in a lively street full of wizards. The smell was a mixture of countless things being sold all around and sellers were praising their goods loudly. First they went to Gringotts bank to take some money, and also to change some wizard money to muggle money. Outside the bank the marauders inspected the muggle money very curious, especially Remus and Sirius, because it was the first time to see muggle money for them.

"C'mon guys. Let's go to our rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, my mom reserved two rooms for us. She also said she'll pay it... I simply _love _my mommy!" James announced grinning, and nobody noticed, that the young werewolf looked sad and hurt for a moment. 

"Who's going to share the room with whom?" Padfoot asked, hoping to get a room with Moony, but he didn't want to say anything. 

"Me and Wormtail and you with Moony, is that OK for everyone?" Prongs asked, of course with ulterior moves. Sirius gave him a "I love you Jamie, I owe you one" look, and Remus also wasn't unhappy too, but then he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so good, 'cause Padfoot surely didn't feel the same for him, and if they got drunk in the evening, as they planned, maybe he wasn't able to control himself anymore and... Otherwise, if that happened, he still could say it only was the influence of the alcohol, and everything would be OK again. Maybe it wasn't too bad to share a room with Sirius at least... And he also didn't know, that his friend he just thought of was thinking almost the same.

*****

The four boys were standing in a huge music store they found. They wanted to look if they fond some muggle music they liked, they heared some at James' house, he enherited the LP collection of his uncle, who was a muggle (the one who left the furtune behind). He also had an LP player, but he managed to find a charm, to make the LPs play by themselves, and it was also possible to charm them in a way that only you could hear the music, so you won't disturb the others. 

Remus thought he maybe would find something by Bach, maybe one of the pieces he wanted to play, so he headed to the part of classical music. Soon he found "J.S.Bach" and he was quite astonished when he saw how many records were there. Then he found some he wanted, and walked to a table with some LP players with earphones on them. He looked how the people at his sides managed the set, and hoped everything would work. To his amazement it did. Soon he was completely lost again in the music.

Peter was walking around a little bit unsure, listening to different kinds of music, but he couldn't find anything really pleasing him until he reached the stand with the hits (A/N: I mean this kind of pop-song, that mother-in-laws, grandmothers and -aunts (sorry to every one who doesn't) hear. There's no really fitting word I know for this music. In German it's "Schlager", in Japanese "Enka", in Spanish it's stuff like "Ballenato",... I hope you understand what I mean and if you know a word, please tell me. And Sorry Wormtail! I just _had_ to do that... ^_^). He noticed that he really liked them, even if they were very kitschy. His friends would mock him, he knew. But well, doesn't matter, he knew he liked this stuff.

Sirius landed in the "Hard'n'Heavy" section, listening to stuff like The Cure, Black Sabbath,... 'This muggle things aren't that bad... They have some good music, good alcohol (specially good Whiskey) , good... well, anyway...' he thought grinning. After he decided for one CD he went to look for Moony. '_My _Moony' At the thought of Remus a cosy warmth filled his body.

James went to look for some actual LPs, and he found one which really pleased him. It was called "Tapestry" by Carole King, and there was one song he had to show to Moony, or better, let show it Sirius to Remus. The song he was thinking of was called 'You've got a friend', and it suited very well to Remus' position. He made it to his next goal to bring these two together, as he was sure that Remus was in love with Sirius too, but he was just too shy to do anything. And also it wasn't like he didn't knew that Sirius was gay. Well, he went out with a lot of girls, but it never resulted well. Prongs also noticed, that his friend often gazed after gorgeous boys. And if he wasn't gay, then he was at least bisexual. But he couldn't tell him, that he was heterosexual, never. 

__

When you're down and troubled

And you need some loving care

And nothing, nothing is going right

Close you're eyes and think of me

And soon I will be there

To brighten up even your darkest night

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

You've got a friend

When the sky above you 

Grows dark and full of clouds

And that old north wind begins to blow

Keep your head together

And call my name out loud

Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there, yes I will

Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend

When people can be so cold

They'll hurt you, yes and desert you

And take your soul If you let them

But don't you let them

You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running to see you again

Winter, spring, summer or fall

All you have to do is call

And I'll be there

You've got a friend

It would be just perfect, James thought after he went once more through the lyrics.

Remus was still deep into the music, when he suddenly felt a gentle touch in his shoulder. He turned around, found his face only a few inches away from Sirius', and blushed madly. 

'He's so cute when he turns red...

Aaaaaaaaah! Sirius Frederic Black! Stop feelinge attracted to your best friend! When will you get it?! When will you get that- 

that you're in love with him?

OK, 'kay, so you love him. And what if he does not love _you_, you silly git? Why can't you just don't love a girl like any other normal man? 

Dear conciousness! First: I'm not normal, 'cause a normal man wouldn't have conversations with his conciousness, and I hate normal things anyway. Second: I think I don't like girls in _this_ way. _You _should have already noticed, that I almost don't look after any girl, but I devour every halfway good-looking guy with my eyes. I can't help it. And besides that, I think I would also have fallen in love Remmie if he'd been a girl. He's - cute, so beautiful with his hazel eyes, his golden hair framing his lovely face, these incredibly soft lips – well, at least they look so (oh how I would love to kiss these lips...) – he's strong but so vulnerable, so much in need of love, and I would give him anything, yes _anything_, and... 

Uargh. It's revolting dear Padfoot, sickening, nauseating, repelling. So _touching, _so _tear-jerking_, I'm really disgusted. How could such a _manly _man like you ever turn in such a _silly, soft-hearted person?!_

Leave me alone, dear conciousness, please, just leave me alone! Shut up!'

'Why do I fucking blush every time he looks in my eyes?! It has to be obvious, that I have some feelings for him. But I'm sure he hasn't any for me. Well, feelings for a friend, but nothing more. Nope, Sirius Black, the epitome of a womanizer (if you count the dates and broken hearts, and not the steady girl-friends, as he normally dropped them after the first few dates, after he had his fun) could not have feelings to somebody like Remus Lupin, the shy werewolf. And even if _something_ happened between them, it would be like with all these girls – have fun and then drop him. Yes, it would be like that. Nothing to do... maybe I should try to forget him, it would be the best for me.'

After a moment, which seemed eternal to both of them, Sirius started to talk, not trusting his voice at the beginning.

"Found anything, Moony?"

"Yeah, a lot!" he answered exited, "but I can't buy it... They're too expensive. I really fell in love with two discs... On one are the flute sonatas by Bach, and on the other the violin partitas... but why am I telling you that, you're surely not interested in it at all..." Now Remus felt annoyed by himself, because of making a fool of himself again. 

"Don't be so hard to yourself, Moony..." Sirius said gentle "I wouldn't have asked, if I hadn't been interested, wouldn't I?" After that the young werewolf feeled even more like he just said something idiotic.

'He needs more self-confidence... It was much better, but I think it's his fathers (grrrrmblwxdfsh) fault. I don't want to know, what he has done to Remmie...' Padfoot thought. 

"So, now come on Remmie. Take your discs and then we go looking for a nice pub" he took Remus by his sleeves and pulled him away.

"But..." 

"No buts. James told me his mother gave him money, and we all could take one record, and I'll pay the other one. That's the very least I can do for you. And I don't want to hear another 'but' nor I want to see a sad face. I just want to hear one 'Thank you, Padfoot' and a smile on your face that's enough. 

It turned into a 'Thank's Padfoot!' and a very tight hug. 

~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimers: Blah blah blah... 

A/N: I didn't actually want to write right now, but after reading these nice reviews, simply had to ^.^ I just went over the fifth chapter again and I noticed, that there are a lot of mistakes in it, but I'm simply too lazy to change it. Hope it's not too bad... Also something got wrong with the songtext, the format isn't as I wanted to have it...

Silver Flame – I also played the violin once, but that's about 11 or 12 years ago, and it was only for about two years. But after that I started playing the cello and I played piano my whole life. That's the reason why this story is kind of 'music-related'. I was thinking about making Remmie play the piano, but that wouldn't have worked well. Ahm – find a piano in an attic, yes, but after? Take a piano for a journey? No thanks. And a cello? I don't like it that much, and also i think it wouldn't have suited him very well. And above that, it's not much fun walking around with a cello for long time. So... it got a violin J . 

Anonymus – they _are_ going to kiss, don't worry. But I didn't want them to have their first kiss in public in a store, and... yes. But I think it's going to happen in this chapter ^o^

Lunard – thanks for your nice reviews! They always help me to continue. 

OK, lets see what's going to happen now.

****

Chapter 6 

*~*~*~*

"Wizard or Muggle pub?" Peter asked as they were standing in front of the music store. 

"Hmmm... In Muggle pubs they don't have any butterbeer, but they have other stuff... I'd like a muggle one better." Sirius loved whiskey. And in an ordinary wizards pub you don't get it. Also whiskey was a good stuff to get drunk. Or maybe also some good stuff to get Remmie drunk, he thought, without _any_ ulterior moves. No, _he_, Sirius Black _never_ would do that on purpose, what do you think of him, really... 

"For me it's the same, as long as I can sit down..." Remus muttered.

"But I want to have some butterbeer..."

"C'mon Jamie, you can get it always... Pleeeeaaase?" Padfoot asked with a really doggy look. "But... OK. Right. Why can I never say no, when you look at me like that?" 

"Thank's Jamie!" he said hugged his best friend and placed a playful peck on his cheek. 

'That's what I meant. He's not heterosexual. No matter what he tells me.' James thought when he pushed his friend a little bit away, trying not to say anything like 'be careful, you will make Moony jealous'. 

"OK, now, which direction should we go, we have to be careful, or we'll never find our way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Specially when we are a little bit pissed after..." Prongs was right to be concerned about that, as all of them, exept himself had rotten sense of direction. And when he was drunk this ability vanished. Hm. Too bad. 

"Maybe we could charm a map, so that it shows us the way!" Wormtail suggested. 

"We can't use magic in public! And above that, we're in holidays, we're not supposed to use any magic at all!"

"OK, and are we supposed to get back to the Cauldron?" Pete asked a little annoyed

"You know what? Let's return there, and then we look, if there's something nice near it." Remus tried to stop the coming fight, and he succeded. 

"And what would you think if we go to a bar first, drink a little bit, and then we go to our rooms, armed with some other drinks, and there we... have a little drinking party?" asked Sirius grinning mischieviously. 

Then they went to a supermarket to buy some alcohol and headed to find a nice bar. The one they chose was almost in front of the Leaky Cauldron. 

The four boys tried some of the cocktails and some other stuff, after a time they were already a little bit... happier than usual, but still not drunk. Then they decided that it was time to go, they payed, and went on to the entrance to the wizarding world. 

"Maybe we meet some Gryffindors here... we could invite them to our small party..." James suggested. Maybe they could play something like Truth or Dare, it would make it easier to get the two canines together...

By chance they really met Lily Evans, and a friend of her, Caitriona Donovan, another Gryffindor sixth year. Short after they met they were sitting in Sirius' and Remus' room, with some bottles of butterbeer and a bottle of whiskey, on which Padfoot was trying to apply the _engorgio_-spell, but it didn't work at all. 

"What would you think about a little bit of truth or dare?"

*****

It was about 5 in the morning and Remus was lying in his bed, trying to get some sleep, but it was kinda pointless. The events of this evening were still turning around in his head. 

'Lucky Prongs. He was getting on our nerves with that Evans girl for at least 6 months. We'll see if they really get together... I mean it really could happen. She didn't seem to be repelled by him... But between Sirius and me... nothing. Well, not nothing, he was flirting with me, but it was only because of the alcohol... And I pulled myself together, to not drink too much so I won't do anything I'd regret after. And he... I really... he was so cute today... In this music store... I really thought I could see something like... love... in his eyes, but that can't be true, it simply _can't_ be, that's only me seeing signs of love everywhere, but these are only my dreams I project to the others. I have to stop it... I just have to...' he stood up and went quietly to the window to look outside.

*****

'What was that tonight... I have no idea... Well, I wasn't drunk, I didn't want to do anything stupid, and when I'm drunk, I... always do something stupid. Nope. Not only when I'm drunk... Moony... I'm sure he felt my heart pound when he hugged me today... It was beating so loud and so fast... It was so hard not to kiss him. It's always so difficult... I can't do that anymore, lock my feelings up deep in me... I have to tell him. But what when he feels rejected? I mean... when he doesn't like me in this way, if he feels repulsed by me, by me being homosexual? If he thinks... He looks so cute in his pyjama with all these little stars on it... Shit, I want him so much, so much, so much... it almost hurts. No, it really hurts!' Sirius felt a tear running slowly down his cheek. 'Oh stop it. I won't cry now...' He heard that Remus went out of his bed and he saw him standing by the window. 

*****

Suddenly Remus felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Then he found his face again only inches away from Padfoot's. It was the same situation as today in the afternoon, only that it was different. They were alone now. Nobody watching, no reason to control themselves than not to do anything what would reject or hurt the other one. Moony looked into Sirius' eyes, looked to this face illuminated by the pale light of the moon, and he saw a tear searching its way out of the eye. His hand moved up to the other boys face, touched the eyes and wiped the tear away carefully. Then he noticed that Padfoot's hand also touched his face. Both closed their eyes and let their hands caress the face of the other. Everything around vanished, there were only hands, faces, contacts. They were moving closer and closer together, letting the hands wander down the neck, to the chest, the back, and again up the head wandering through the hair and so on, moving until their bodies touched. Remus let out a tiny gasp as he felt Sirius' soft lips touch his own, but he relaxed immediatly in the other boys embrace. He moved his lips, caressing the other lips on his ones. Padfoot's tongue touched Moony's lips, then he found his tongue, it was almost a dance in slow motion, sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss. After a moment that lasted an eternity they parted, still panting, their foreheads still resting tohgether. 

"I love you Moony." Sirius whispered "I always loved you and I'll always do." 

"I also love you Padfoot... Don't leave me alone..." 

"No, I won't. You are safe now."

Then Sirius pulled Remus into his bed and after some more kisses they fell asleep in the others arms. 

~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimers: … 

****

A/N: Here I am again... OK, first, I'm really really sorry for the last chapter. It's the whole opposite from what I wanted to write, but I was in a hurry, and I my ideas were quite bad. The only thing which is acceptable is the last scene, but the rest... I'll make a few notes, some corrections here in the notes, but if you want I can also rewrite te 6th chapter, just tell me in the reviews. I hope this chapter gets out better, but now I'm only writing because I need some distraction (I have a nasty toothache, because my braces were adjusted yesterday and I have some rubber bands between my lower molars, and that hurts, I tell you (and I can only eat soups, mushy or pre-chewed (yuk, no...) stuff for about three weeks, 'cause as soon as my theeth are more or less OK I get the brackets on my lower jaw and everything starts again.), my father is moving to a new flat (because my parents are separating) and he just told me that he has a relationship with a very good friend of mine, who is kind of an older sister to me. Wah, why am I bothering you with my problems?! Sorry, I'm kinda frustrated at the moment...)

OK, the corrections: 

It shouldn't be "that Evans girl" but "Lily", 'cause in fact she sould be a good friend of the Marauders, and not just a classmate. I don't understand myself: First I want to make them drunk, but in the end nobody's drunk. Maybe we say that the drinking party with some "Truthe or Dare"-features will follow another time with other people from Hogwarts in the common room or in the dorm. I'll write it, I promise! 

That should be the most important stuff... OK, lets continue.

****

Chapter 7

*~*~*~*

Remus woke up some hours after and asked himself, what this weird pillow was, he was lying on. It was firm and moving up and down slowly. Then he noticed that it was Sirius' chest, and he snuggled himself up to the other boy and enjoyed this absolute-sirius scent. Not being able to resist the urge any longer, he kissed Padfoot's lips softly. 

The black-haired boy wasn't really awake, but he noticed the gentle lips touching his owns and delighted he gave in to the kiss. 

"Good morning, Moony!" he said chummily to his new-found love, looking at the beautiful face in front of him. 

"Good morning, Padfoot!" Remus answered and put a small peck on his boyfriend's lips. Then both snuggled together in a tight embrace combined with some kisses, turning the whole situation into some intense snogging. It was so intense, they didn't notice James entering the room until he cleared his throat audible. 

"Ahem. Good morning..."

"Uh… Good morning, Prongs…" came from the two boys on the bed, both with a bright shade of red on their faces. 

"Uhm. Yes. What's the matter?" Sirius asked, still quite embarassed, and a little annoyed when he saw the idiotic grin on his best friend's face. "And what's this stupid grin on your face, ah?"

"Hey calm down, Siri…" he said, suppressing a snicker. "I just wanted to wake you up, we should go home. It's already 11:30. And I'm not grinning _stupid_, I'm just a little bit amused, because you were _very_ busy when I came in, and you didn't notice-"

"How long have you been watching us?" Sirius interrupted his friend angrily.

"Padfoot, I didn't see almost anything. Don't be so offended. I'm glad, you finally spoke out your feelings towards each other, it almost hurted to see you two blokes trying so hard to oversee the obvious. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we really should go. And at home you also have a room for you alone, don't forget that." He said meaningful, earning a rude gesture by Sirius, and chortling he went out.

*****

The four Marauders fell out of the fireplace in the Black house. A delicious smell of cake was in the house. 

"Mmmm, yummy, my mom's making apple pie... It's the best you've ever had, Moony! Hi Mom!"

Muriel Black, a pretty woman in her mid-thirties with black, slightly curled hair and big blue eyes, came out of the kitchen. Her son looked a lot like her. 

"Hello boys! How was your trip? Come to the kitchen, cake's just ready."

Five minutes later they were all sitting around the table, having plates with big pieces of warm apple-pie with whipped cream on them. Remus' one was the biggest one, as Sirius' mom also stucked to the idea that he had to gain weight, and she feeded him as much as she could. (A/N: More or less like Molly Weasley. I just noticed it, after I wrote this sentence ^.^ And the apple-pie is because it's my favourite one, and I'm just eating a piece of that (luckily it's soft...)). They were talking about the last day, always careful to not mention too much. 

*****

Sirius and Remus were really happy, it was like they would be able to breath again after long time without air. 

"Remmie? What do you think… Should we let the others in school know that we're in love, or should we hide it? I mean… for me it's kinda the same, it wouldn't matter if anybody knows that we are together. I'm not ashamed of loving a guy, ashamed of loving you. Because I love you so much. More than my own life, more than everything else in this world. I love you, Moony. Never forget that. When you are depressed again, when you want to hurt yourself again, when you… whatever happens, I'll be always there for you, _always_. _I love you_." Padfoot's hand was caressing Moonys face and after finishing his confession he gave a long, deep and passionate kiss to his love. 

"I'm not ashamed of you either, I would never be… How could I be ashamed of the most popular guy in school?" Remus asked grinning, after they parted. "If you want, everybody can know it."

"The only people I don't need to know is my family. I don't know how they would react… And quite frankly I don't need to know it…" the other boy said, also grinning, and they started kissing again.

*****

"Sirius! Remus! You know what? I got an owl from Lily! She'll come to visit us! She'll stay till school starts. Her parents had to go away to work, her sister's staying with her grandmothers and, well, you know how her sister is… And I told her when we met her, that she could visit us, and – she's going to come, she's going to come!" James was almost singing the last two phrases, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail exchanged doubtful looks, Padfoot stood up and touched James' forehead but he drew back his hand as though he had burned himself. 

"Ouch, it seems as like our little Prongs isn't feeling quite well…" he said in an over-concerned voice.

"Oh, shut it up, dumbass!" Prongs was sounding much more like the Prongs they all knew. "Ignorants!" he snorted. 

"When is she coming?" Peter asked to get the conversation off the fighting.

"In three days. Oh, I'm so happy! Do you think she likes me?" he asked, sounding a little bit concerned.

"I don't know. Well, sure she likes you, she wouldn't come if she didn't, but…" Remus said.

"Can I play matchmaker?" 

"**_NO!_** Sirius Black, _I'd kill you, _if you did! Just stay with Moony. Moony, can you keep him busy, so he won't come up to stupid thoughts?" pleaded James, knowing exactly he couldn't trust his best friend in such stuff. 

"Bah… don't like you anymore…"

"I don't like anymore also."

"I like you less!"

"No, you are much sillier!"

"You are the silliest in the world!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You stink!"

"No, you stink!"

"You stink more!"  
"And you are ugly!"

"You are uglier!" 

"Aren't they sweet little things? They are so _mature_ for 3-years olds, and they _talk_ so well, it's impressing, isn't it, Pete?" Remus asked, shaking his head at the sight of his friends.

"Oh yeah, you are right." 

"So kiddos, be nice to each others again, come on, give you the hands and apologise!" But the "children" didn't do what Remus asked from them, but changed a quick look and were suddenly on the same side again, the side against Moony.

"Everybody at him!" James called and he and Sirius started tickling him. 

"Waaaaah!" Remus tried to wriggle out, but he didn't manage it, as two bigger boys were on him. He was laughing, lashing out and screaming out loud for help, but Peter made no effort, he was busy with laughing at the moving heap in front him. But James suddenly also started tickling him, and soon all the four were rolling on the floor, one over the other, everybody tickling everybody. Then Sirius, who landed on Remus, surprisingly switched from tickling to kissing, Moony let out a small gasp of astonishment, but he had nothing against a litte smooching, and as James and Peter still were busy with themselves… Well, he _thought_, they were busy, but the change of action beside them didn't stay unnoticed, and they made the two lovebirds blush a little as they noticed, that they were being watched. 

"Should we leave you alone, or are you already finished?" James asked.

"I think you can stay, we can continue later, can't we, Padfoot?"

"Ooh… pity… OK, we'll behave again" Sirius answered a little disappointed. "Can I ask you something, James?" 

"I don't know, if you can…"

"Will Lily have her own bed, or does she have to sleep with you?"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

And then the two black-haired boys were rolling again over the floor, tickling each other.

'When I'm here with them, specially with Padfoot, I sometimes really can forget my father and everything… Oh how I wish this all would never end…' Remus thought, his mood something between sad and extremely happy. In the end the happiness won, and he started laughing heartily.

~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything exept eventually some original characters. Everything you recognize belongs to the great genial JKRowling.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so so long to post these chapters, but I've been busy with school, and I've been on a school trip to Ireland (Ireland is BEAUTIFUL!!! I loved! it!) for 2 weeks. Any comments, any suggestions, I'm always open to that. Now enjoy the story, if it's not too bad…

Chapter 8

***~*~*~***

The day that Lily would arrive was the day of the full moon. And two of the Marauders were quite off their nerves. 

James because of his crush on Lily, he was fidgeting around in the house the whole time, he was in a state which none of the others had ever noticed on him. He cleaned up his room voluntarily (normally he was one of the most chaotic people you could imagine, he was only topped by Sirius. That was also the reason, that the house-elves in Hogwarts had always a lot to do in their dorm, as it regularly looked, as if a bomb had exploded there.), he checked his appearance every time he passed a mirror (the mirrors were already pretty annoyed with him). He was acting simply very weird for the usually so calm, cool, and no-lover's-fool James Potter, the Marauder. 

The other one was Remus. As usually the days before the moon he was extremely hungry (He ate about the triple amount of the other days food, and Muriel Black was very pleased with him… Though she had no idea, why he suddenly ate that much), but also a little capricious and moody. The wolf had also some other effects on him, it happened, that the wolfish instincts took over when he was alone with Sirius, and the situation became quite… passionate, hot and lustful, leading to almost urgent or even violent and obsessive. But that didn't disturb the two at all… 

*****

On 4 p.m. Lily finally arrived. The Marauders were all gathered around the fireplace in the Potter's living room, as the fire suddenly turned green, and Lily jumped out. 

"Hi guys!" she said smiling cheerfully.

"Hi Lil! Everything's alright?" James asked, his cheeks with a light shade of pink.

"Yes, thanks for inviting me… I wasn't too glad at the thought of spending two weeks in the mid of nowhere locked up with Petunia. She's so jealous or whatever of me, that it's simply unbearable. At home at least I have my own room, but at my Granny's not, and she's been always very suspicious about me being a witch, so she favors our little Pettie… Well, I don't really care, I suppose I'll spend a great time here." she said, still smiling. And James blushed a little bit more… 

*****

Padfoot and Moony had a beautiful night, strolling around in the forest and on the beach, romping around, and playing with each other like pups. The night was clear, and they stayed a good amount of time simply sitting on the beach watching the stars. And for one time Wormtail and Prongs weren't missing at all, it was just perfect like this. 

*****

The other day of the holidays raced by, and much earlier than they all wanted it was time to get to the Hogwarts Express again. James and Lily still weren't together; they were both too shy to do anything. Remus and Sirius were shaking their heads about it (Lily told Moony, that she also was in love with Prongs), but it also reminded them a bit of themselves. 

"It can't go on like that… We'll bring them together, right, Moony? You help me?" Sirius asked. "Sure…" Remus answered, grinning mischievously, now the only thing that was missing, was a plan, but that was not a problem to be concerned about.

Due to a traffic jam they arrived at King's Cross at 10:50, and they had to hurry a lot. After saying goodbye and thanks for everything to Sirius' and James' parents they looked for an empty compartment, and lucky as they were they found one. Lily's best friend, Caitriona, also joined them, and they had a happy journey, playing Exploding Snap and eating huge amounts of sweet stuff. Remus devoured such amounts of chocolate that Lily and Cat were already sick of just watching him, but he seemed perfectly fine. He was in a great mood, for an unknown reason he was so overjoyed and also infected all the others (specially Sirius, for whom it was some of the best things to see his Moony happy) with that. He had no idea, what kind of disasters still were going to happen to him, nor the others knew (no one of them were really interested in Divination, as Professor Trelawney did nothing than predict deaths, and it wasn't really impressing anymore, it was rather quite annoying.)

*****

Back at Hogwarts Remus felt perfectly at home again. He snuggled himself into his warm bed and covered himself with the warm, red duvets. After a sweet goodnight kiss he fell asleep, and didn't wake up until he was woken up by soft and warm lips on his own lips. He opened his eyes and found himself lost right away in these blue-green orbs of his boyfriend. 

"C'mon, get up, we'll be late for breakfast!" Sirius told Remus, stretching out his hand so he could help him to stand up. Moony got up so fast, that he lost his balance, and both landed on the floor, one over the other, and they were laughing until every part of their bodies was hurting. After calming down a little bit they put on their robes, very glad to be alone in the dorm, because like so often, they couldn't resist to each other, specially as they were both half naked… Remus was standing only in his boxer shorts, his back turned to Sirius, as he suddenly felt two hands on his waist and lips caressing the back of his neck, wandering forward slowly. He closed his eyes and leaned back into these strong arms, where he felt so incredibly sure. Sirius hands were drawing soft lines on Remmie's tummy, very slowly but steadily wandering down, but suddenly the boy in front of him pulled away. 

"Wait a second…" he whispered placing a small peck on his boyfriend's lips, taking his wand muttered some spells, after that the room was locked, silenced, and there was only a dim light, which made a romantic atmosphere. After doing that, he went back to Padfoot, snuggling close to him, and with a little smile on his lips he continued, where he had stopped, very glad, that his lover hadn't gone away. His hands were again drawing small ornaments on Moony's flat tummy, already drawing already very close at the edge of his boxer shorts, getting slowly under the fabric. Remus' hands were on Sirius' well-shaped buttocks, and then he slipped under the boxer shorts with his hands, wanting to feel the skin. Then he felt that his boxers were pulled down, and he also wanted his lover to be naked, so they both get rid of the little remaining clothes on them. Sirius was caressing now his most sensitive zones and Remus groaned quietly. He felt Padfoot's erection pressed hard to his body, then he turned around and they kissed, a very long, passionate and zealous kiss. There was again nothing but deep, affected love. 

"Moony, I'm terribly sorry, but I think we have to stop…" Sirius muttered, as they parted exhausted after a long time. 

"I know… I love you."   
"I love you too…" and they kissed again, but this time it was only a brief kiss, then they got dressed and removed the spells from the dorm. 

"Oh, now we're in a _real hurry, Moony, I simply __can't go to class without breakfast." _

"You're always hungry, not Padfoot?" Remus asked grinning

"But what can I do? I'm still a growing boy, I have to eat!" he answered in a way that would have fitted a 5-year old. 

"My _poor, poor Paddy…" Moony said, fuzzying (does this word exist? I just made it up more or less, as I didn't even find the matching word in German in the dictionary, and that was the closest word I found) his boyfriend's hair._

"Hey, you are ruining my hairstyle!" he complained jokingly.

"Oh, what a _pity! But should I tell you something? Come here." Remus pulled the other boy a little bit down and then he whispered in his ear: "For me you're the most beautiful person in this world. Always." He kissed Sirius softly, not caring about some students passing by and giving them odd looks. They decided, that they wouldn't conceal their relationship, they had nothing to loose, and it was so much easier without this hiding and lying all the time. _

"Who's first at the hall!" Sirius suddenly called, and he ran away as fast as he could, but Remus caught up soon. They reached the hall panting and laughing, as James asked, where they have been. 

"Uhm… Remus didn't… want to get up…" Padfoot stuttered, blushing a little bit. 

"Yeah sure. Well, I don't want to know the details, but you'd better hurry up, you'll be late. See ya then." With this words James and Peter left.

"Oh no, Padfoot, what have we done wrong?"

"Huh? What, why?" Sirius was confused.

"Look at our timetable. Or no, better guess. Yeah, guess, that's good, it fits perfectly…"

"No… Not Divination… I'm too tired for Divination, the 'air' on this tower will make me fall asleep at once…" he complained.

"Should I… keep you awake?" Remus asked rather seducingly "That would be… quite nice…" Sirius answered even so seducingly and he put his hand on Remus lap, doing something like tickling it softly on the inside of the tight. 

"Oh stop that, Padfoot," He said giggling. That's not a good idea here at the tables. But instead of stopping Sirius started tickling his best friend all over the body, then he kissed him briefly and stood up. 

"We gotta go…" 

"Hihihi… You are awful, Padfoot, simply awful…" and then he stood up and also tickled the teen in front of him until he was lying on the floor, pleading to stop the torture. Most of the remaining students in the hall were now looking at Padfoot and Moony, asking themselves, what was going on there, and the girls were not too happy, as they understood it could have happened that the two most attractive, cool, handsome, etc. boys of the school weren't singles anymore. And especially the fact, that they _both could be __gay wasn't very pleasing. _

After Remus let Sirius go they hurried up to the North Tower, hoping that the Divination class wouldn't be too dull, but also the thought, that this hope could be in vain, settled in their minds. And lost in their thoughts (many different thoughts, not only Divination) they reached the North Tower. 

~*~*~*~

_P.S. I hid a small quotation from Jesus Christ Superstar, I couldn't help it… Who finds it? _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I own… nothing, for the 9th time (except OCs…)

A/N: I'll increase the rating for this chapter, because it contains unpleasant details about murder and rapture, so please, if you are sensitive to that, think before reading…

I was in a bad, not to say quite depressed mood when I wrote that, it was in the night when my father spent the last night in our flat before moving out, well… only as a small explanation…

Thanks to Moongirl for her wonderful support! 

Chapter 9

***~*~*~***

The first weeks back at school were pretty uneventful, after short time the other students got used to the fact that Sirius and Remus were together. Sometimes there were some jealous girls making dumb comments, and some Slytherin's said things like faggots, queer, queens and so on wherever they were seen, but that was easy to overhear for the two lovers, who were busier with themselves. 

On one cold day in November, it suddenly knocked on the door in Transfiguration class, and a house-elf stood there. "Mr. Lupin please is go seeing the headmaster, he is wanting to talk to you, Mister." Remus was a little confused, he didn't remember, that he had done anything wrong or anything. Maybe something had had happened.

"Can I go, Professor?" he asked Prof. McGonagall. 

"Sure. Please come back when you are ready."

"What have you done, Moony?" Sirius whispered urgently.

"Nothing! I have no idea!"

"Please go, Mr. Lupin."

The house-elf took Remus to the office (it wasn't that he didn't knew, where it was…), Dumbledore looked sad and upset at the boy in front of him.

"Good morning, Remus. Come here and sit down with me. Thank you, Libby, you can go back to the kitchen now."

"Yes master."

Dumbledore guided Remus to a comfortable-looking armchair and sat down in front of him. He sighed and then he started to speak.

"Remus, something very serious had happened. I'm going to tell you how it was, without lies, without glossing over, because it won't make it easier for you." Remus was quite worried now. Was he going to be expelled? Had they found out about his lycanthropy? Must he go because of that? 

"Your mother is… dead. Your father has raped her and after that he killed her. I'm really sorry I have to tell you that." Remus went very pale at once. It was a thing he had feared for long time. His father would kill anybody. But his…mother? Why? It wasn't possible! He covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. He wanted to scream, to say so much, but he could not say a word. He almost couldn't breathe, it felt like tons of stones and sand had fallen on him and buried him deep under them. The room around him suddenly was spinning around, his ears felt like they had been blocked. After a long time an almost inaudible "Why?" escaped from his mouth. "I don't know it, Remus, nobody can tell you that except your father." Dumbledore said tranquilly.

"I… I… my father, he… he is a _monster! He had done it to me too! Every night! Beaten me with his belt, he… he… he __fucked me till I was bleeding! Now he took my mother after I wasn't there anymore. He had done it to her before too. Maybe one time she dared to tell him to stop, or maybe she tried to run away. Like I did. But he didn't catch me. Maybe he caught her, and then he… he had to punish her! Tell me, Professor, how did he kill her? Tell me!" Remus had completely lost control over himself; everything that was bottled up inside his mind suddenly came out. He forgot that he was talking to his headmaster, to one of the persons he had most respect of in this world, and he had just screamed at him. But Dumbledore wasn't mad at him at all. He was only looking startled and sadder than before, and also he turned pale. He had prepared for an emotional reaction, but he hadn't been prepared for this kind of revelations. He was aware of the fact that his student was in a very serious and alarming condition. Maybe he should talk to his friends, maybe they could help him. But should he really tell him, what has happened at the Lupin's house? John Lupin had come home quite drunk, and after raping his wife, he suddenly lost the little bit of control that was in his body. He has taken a knife and dismembered her completely. After doing that he was found there like that, sitting in between the blood and all the parts of her body. Some muggle policemen found there like that, after somebody alarmed them. Dumbledore still wasn't sure if he could expect from the skinny boy in front of him, who was looking at him with so much pain in his eyes, but also a lot of anger and hatred could be found there, to bear these thoughts and pictures. Then a hoarse voice tore apart his thoughts. _

"Please, professor, tell me what happened, I _need to know it!" the boy pleaded. _

After a deep sigh the old man answered. "He cut her into pieces. He was found sitting in middle of a mess of blood and intestines by some Muggle Policemen. He is in prison now. In a Muggle prison."

"Oh my god…" That was all Remus managed to say. Then his vision blurred, and he stood up. "Professor, I… I need some air, please, can I go?" 

"Yes, sure. But… Promise me, don't do any stupidities, yes? And you don't have to go to your morning classes now; I'll send something to the teachers. But in the afternoon you'll go please."

"Yes, professor…" 

With these words he rushed out of the office and ran out of the castle as fast and as long as he could, but already after short time he broke down at the side of the lake. He was kneeling on the grass and a scream broke out of him. He screamed until there was no voice left, and he wanted to cry, he wanted to feel the Sirius' strong arms around him. He wanted to feel safe again in his arms, to cry there as long as he needed, but he was alone. Nobody was there. _Nobody. __You're alone here, Remus, absolutely alone. Nobody will help you now. Remus felt, that he wasn't able to breathe anymore, but he was almost pleased by the thought, that he could die here and now. He didn't know, that it still would get worse. Almost unconscious as he was he didn't hear the footsteps of somebody coming nearer, but then he heard a cold voice behind him._

"Oh, if that's not a part of our _sweet queer couple?" Remus looked behind him and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there. His eyes were cold and his voice full of sarcasm. "I heard somebody scream, and I thought that they're being tortured, and I also wanted to be part of this fun. But as I see, you're __not tortured __at all, but I could do something against that…" he said menacingly. Remus' thoughts were spinning around in his head, he was really afraid. Malfoy was quite big, and in a fight he wouldn't have almost any chance, as he was still weary because of the last moon, which was only two days ago. Suddenly Malfoy took his arm and pulled him up. Then he dragged him to a few bushes near them and began to take off Remus' robes. _

"No, please…" he begged in a low voice.

"Oh yes." Malfoy answered and pressed his lips against Remus' ones, and he took of his pants, leaving the boy in front of him completely naked. The young werewolf was 

Shivering because of the shame and the cold, but also because of the fear. He didn't dare to move at all. With anxious eyes he followed every movement of the other boy, who was slowly taking off his clothes. And Remus suddenly knew exactly what would follow. This thought took away his breath again, he felt as he would collapse this very moment, everything in front of his eyes was turning black and he had the sensation of standing on waves. He closed his eyes and felt a hand on his hips. He felt that he was turned around and forced to the ground, felt hands moving over his body, touching also his private parts, and after little time he felt Malfoy pushing hard into him. It was like being at home again, like being abused by his father again. He had never slept with Sirius. He still didn't want to do it, because it reminded him of… too many hurting thoughts. He told his boyfriend, that he still wasn't ready to do it and Sirius simply accepted it. It was like Sirius could understand everything, but he had never been able to talk to him about his father. But even if they hadn't talked about it, it was like Sirius knew it. Maybe he really knew it. Remus suddenly was aware of what was happening to him, he realized that he was begging the bigger boy to stop, he felt tears rolling down his face, but nothing would help, "Shut up now, or do you want me to hurt you _really?" was the only thing he became as an answer. Suddenly it was too much for him, and he grew faint. _

*****

"But where _is he James? He hadn't been at lunch, and he also didn't turn up for the afternoon classes! Something must have happened to him!" Sirius was almost shouting at his best friend, not in anger but terribly worried. He had no idea, where his love had gone after going out from the Transfiguration class. He could be… everywhere. Something could have happened to him maybe he was hurt! _

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"The map! Look at the Marauder's map!" James suddenly called. Why hadn't they thought of that before? Sometimes they really couldn't see the wood for the trees. They both rushed up to the dorm and consulted the map. The small dot labeled "Moony" was beneath the lake, and without any other word Sirius ran out of the castle looking at the map, if he was going to in the right direction. When he finally found Moony he was shocked: The young werewolf was lying naked on the ground between some bushes, and obviously unconscious. Padfoot knelt down beneath him and shook his shoulder slightly, but the boy didn't react. Scared Sirius looked for the pulse, and he was a little bit relieved when he found it. But the condition of his boyfriend was alarming anyway. And what the hell happened, that he was lying unconscious and naked on the ground on such a cold day? It was definitely bad. Very bad. But the next thing he had to worry is to get Remus back in the castle and to get him warm again. As he moved the skinny boy to put him on his robes, this one woke up, muttered something sounding like 'Padfoot', but then he passed out again. After Sirius managed to dress Remus halfway, he lifted him up, one arm under his knees, the other one around his back, leaning the head on his shoulder, so it wouldn't drop backwards. Like that he carried him up to the castle to the hospital wing.


End file.
